1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sandwich bags and more specifically involves a waterproof laminated sandwich bag that can be peeled away as necessary to eat a sandwich contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eating a sandwich is often a messy affair. Long french bread sandwiches of the type commonly called "torpedo" or "hero" sandwiches are particularly difficult to eat without liquid and other sandwich material falling from the sandwich.
Conventionally, such sandwiches are placed in a common bag or in a bag formed of a wrap of water resistant paper. As the sandwich is eaten, the eater must move the remaining sandwich upward and crush or neck-down the bag or wrap below the bottom end of the sandwich. Such manipulation of the sandwich and bag is undesirable as the sandwich itself must often be handled by the eater's hands thereby soiling the hands or the sandwich or both. Sandwich parts always fall down into the bag and are squeezed and crushed and not eaten. In manipulating the sandwich to a higher position, sandwich parts often fall out anyway.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved sandwich bag that does not require manipulation of the sandwich toward an opening as the sandwich is consumed.
It is further desirable that such a bag be easily foldable for storage.
It is further desirable that such a bag be easily manufactured.
It is further desirable that such a bag be waterproof.
It is further desirable that such a bag have favorable insulative properties.